herofandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Surfer
|origin = Marvel Comics - Fantastic Four # 48 |occupation = |skills = |hobby = Leading Galactus to planets (formerly) |goals = Help Galactus to devour entire planets, in order to save his home planet. (formerly) Save Earth from Galactus (succeeded) |family = |friends = |enemies = Doctor Doom, Mephisto, Thanos, The Elders of the Universe, Tyrant, Annihilus, Terrax the Tamer, Morg, Nebula (sometimes) |type of hero = Tragic Alien |size = 260 }} Silver Surfer (real name Norrin Radd) is a superhero from the Marvel Comics universe who was the former Herald of Galactus but rebelled against his master in order to protect Earth - as punishment he was stripped of his title as Herald but kept his cosmic powers, which he now uses to fight against powerful villains from across the universe. He was created by the late Jack Kirby, and first appeared in Fantastic Four # 48. Biography Norrin is the son of Jartran and Elmar Radd, and was born on the planet Zenn-La, which held people who were advanced humanoid that had advanced technology. Norrin was named after a revered scientist named Norrin Konn, who was responsible for raising Zenn-La from his barbarism, to its advanced utopia. Elmar killed herself due to being ill-suited to the stifling environment, but Jartran continued to raise Norrin as a intellectual youth, and encouraged him to seek knowledge and to advance. Despite this, Jartran would later commit suicide after being accused of idea theft, but he had another lover and fathered a son named Fennan. Norrin would grow up into a relentless person, who longed for challenge and struggle, and studied for the ancient past. His life changed forever when Galactus invaded Zenn-La, and intended to consume the planet until Norrin offered to become his herald. Galactus agreed, transforming Norrin into the Silver Surfer, and became his servant to seek out new worlds for him to sate his hunger. Radd served Galactus for decades (most likely 100 years), and enjoyed exploring the universe despite aiding a cosmic being to destroy planets. The destruction of the first inhabited planet nearly drove the Surfer mad, but Galactus altered his mind, submerging his emotions, and suppressing his past memories. As a result, Radd became more willing to lead Galactus to worlds, coming across Massikron, Elynore-143, Draven-Barr, and eventually Earth. During his service of Galactus, Silver Surfer encountered the planet Klyntar, and was attacked by the planets inhabitants - symbiotes. The symbiotes attempted to imprison the herald, but he managed to break free and escape, and later sacrificed the world Joot, which was conquered by the symbiote Imperium. As a result of leading Galactus to the conquered world, the symbiotes garnered hatred for the Silver Surfer. Powers The Power Cosmic: The Silver Surfer possesses the Power Cosmic, which is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This power was granted to him by Galactus, and amplified during Annihilation. *'Energy Absorption and Manipulation': The absorption of electromagnetic energy is the base of the Surfer's life and power. The Surfer has complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect he desires. As a result, the Surfer can absorb, manipulate and discharge energy blasts of the entire electromagnetic spectrum at incredible levels surpassing Nova with the Nova Force and Quasar, and with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets. Currently, at maximum, his beams are capable of almost killing Ravenous, equaling Thanos, and hurting Thor in Asgardian armor. Additional abilities include erecting force fields, phasing through solid matter, trans dimensional travel, bestowing limited cosmic powers to others, telepathically reading minds, casting illusions, and empathically influencing human emotion and sensation. The Surfer also possesses the ability to suppress or absorb the powers of other mutants/beings, making them temporarily or permanently unable to use them, like he did once with the Hulk. He can heal living beings, even if they are near-death. He cannot, however, raise the dead. *'Matter Manipulation': The Silver Surfer can rearrange matter to create other objects of importance by rearranging molecules. He can also change the state of matter, such as changing solids into gas. Transmutation helps the Surfer escape traps and prisons, and can also be used to make an enemy's weapons inactive. *'Superhuman Strength': The Surfer possesses enormous superhuman strength. Though the exact magnitude remains vague, he has often been shown to fight evenly with people who can lift far in excess of 1000 tons. He can also use the Power Cosmic to increase his strength to huge levels. * Invulnerability: The Silver Surfer's silvery "skin" was designed to easily withstand the rigors of deep-space travel, and thus far, it has proven to be virtually indestructible. Among things that include simple blunt force, like withstanding a punch from She-Hulk without flinching back when the She-Hulk's power level was still just class 75, and not far above class 100 as it is today. The Silver Surfer can withstand even the most extreme conditions, like the crushing pressures of a black hole. He is not bothered by the friction associated with atmospheric re-entry, and has withstood plunges into stars and supernovas unharmed. He also routinely weathers the stresses associated with high-speed travel through space and hyperspace. *'Flight Speed': Prior to his upgrade, the Silver Surfer was one of the fastest beings in the universe, but was greatly outmatched by the Runner of the Elders of the Universe. Currently, he is faster than Beta Ray Bill and Nova. The Silver Surfer can travel at speeds faster than light. He can enter the Hyperspace when he exceeds the speed of light, although he is also able to accelerate and achieve faster than light speeds without accessing hyperspace (since he was deprived from his space-time travelling powers, and to enter hyperspace does not automatically cause time travel). Finally, his mind and body can be used at these speeds as well, making the Surfer extremely reactive and agile. *'Cosmic Senses': The Silver Surfer has certain cosmic-energy enhanced perceptions which enable him, through concentration, to become aware of the patterns of energy anywhere in the world. These abilities allow him far-ranging vision (in space he can see people clearly over a light year away), the ability to see sub-atomic particles, superhuman hearing, the ability to detect fields, traces, and concentrations of pure forms of energy and discern their natures. In other media *Silver Surfer appears as a titular protagonist in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, in which he was portrayed by Doug Jones, and voiced by Laurence Fishburne, who also portrayed Morpheus. Gallery Images Silver_Surfer_.png|Silver Surfer in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Norrin_radd.jpg|Silver Surfer in the Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer|link=Silver Surfer (Live Action Film) Silver Surfer animated.jpg|Silver Surfer in the animated series of same name parable-5.jpg|Silver Surfer Parable dawn and surfer.jpg|Surfer and Dawn Greenwood Silver surfer nes cover.jpg Surfer warp.jpg 3397254-thanos+vs+silver+surfer.jpg|Surfer vs Thanos. surfer relax.jpg learn from this.jpg|Surfer teaches Ravenous a lesson. annihilation_silver_surfer_vol_1_4_textless_6680.jpg|He surfs and he's silvery. silver surfer spiderman.jpg|Surfer and Spider-Man. Silver_surfer.jpg Silver Surfer In The Super Hero Squad Show.png|Silver Surfer In The Super Hero Squad Show Videos Superhero Origins The Silver Surfer Greatest Battles in Comics Silver Surfer vs Mephisto The Death of The Silver Surfer Trivia *He was considered by the Galadorian Spaceknight Ikon to be an Alpha Plus, and the Nova Corps consider him to be a potential universal-level threat. *He didn't participate in the Civil War due to him fighting in the Annihilation Wave. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Avengers Members Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pure Good Category:Unwanted Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Self Hating Category:Fighter Category:Telekinetics Category:Adventurers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Neutral Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Honorable Category:Philanthropists Category:Book Heroes Category:Healers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Famous Category:Genius Category:Wise Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Hypnotists Category:Pacifists Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Gladiators Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Master Orator Category:Harmonizers Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Superheroes